


If you want a friend, be a friend

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Un vero amico è uno che sa tutto di te, e nonostante questo gli piaci”





	If you want a friend, be a friend

** If you Want a Friend, Be a Friend **

_“Un vero amico è uno che sa tutto di te, e nonostante questo gli piaci”_

Troppe volte mi sono domandato perché continuassi a stare al mio fianco. Come sopportassi quei malumori ingiustificati, quei momenti di assenza, in cui mi chiudevo nel mio mondo e non lasciavo spazio a niente e nessuno.

Quegli attimi di pura presunzione, in cui ti dicevo che non potevi capirmi, che solo un Black poteva comprendere cosa significasse portare quel cognome.

E infine, ho capito amico mio.

Ho capito che conoscevi il motivo di quei silenzi persino quando io lo ignoravo, ho capito che non hai mai creduto a quello che dicevo, ho capito che hai sempre cercato di capirmi, nonostante i miei mutismi.

E ho capito anche che tutto quello che sai di me non ti ha mai spaventato, né allontanato, come avrebbe fatto con chiunque altro.

Con te, poso la mia maschera e mi sento libero di essere me stesso, persino con quei tratti Black che di tanto in tanto si appalesano in me, e che tanto odio. E so di poterlo fare, perché sopporterai anche questo.

Non chiedevo di meglio al mondo, che avere qualcuno realmente in grado di comprendere tutto questo, James.

Non so come tu faccia, ma il mio egoismo mette a tacere la voglia di dirti di scappare finché sei ancora in tempo, di dirti che rischi di bruciarti se scegli di volermi bene.

Ma tanto, non mi ascolteresti, vero James?

Hai preso la tua decisione, e testardo come sei, niente ti farebbe tornare sui tuoi passi.

Ormai siamo James e Sirius, e niente cambierà mai questa realtà.

Siamo partiti da due strade completamente diverse, e ci siamo incontrati a metà strada, imparando pian piano a proseguire ognuno sul percorso dell’altro.

Ora quelle strade sono incrociate, e io non avrei mai il coraggio di camminarvi sopra senza di te, James.

Tu, che su quella via hai incrociato i miei difetti, e sei passato oltre, come se nemmeno li vedessi. Come un vero amico. Quello che sa tutto di te e, nonostante questo, gli piaci.

Grazie.


End file.
